Against All Odds
by willowbabe
Summary: A seventh year (Melody) has a talk with her first year sister (Gypsy), about the Head girl Ginny Weasley. Gypsy can't understand why Ginny is so sad. Melody explains. Quite depressing. Happy ending though 62504 UPDATED WITH NEW CHAPTER! Now COMPLETE!
1. Confrontation

Author's note: Hey, I haven't written much in a while. I've had exams and shows and stuff. Loads of shows. Luckily, my last one, along with my dance exams, is tomorrow. This is quite a depressing story, that came to me (among other things) during a maths class. And believe me, I won't be surprised if I absolutly fail my triganomotry test, because I know at least I've posted a new fic. Oh, and I really am working hard on the 'Dare to love you' and 'All or Nothing' fics, but my computer crashed and half my work wasn't on disk, so I lost loads of work (including coursework. Gulp!) 

Dedication: To the gang show lot, and the Stagecoach lot. Especially my cowardly Lion. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the characters Melody, and Gypsy.

****

Against All Odds

Confrontation

"Hey, Mel?" Gypsy asked her seventh year sister. "Who is that girl over there by the window? Do you know why she looks so sad?" The first year gryffindor pointed to a petite red-head, with freckles and hazel brown eyes, who was gazing out of the tall window with an expression of despair on her delicate porcelain face.

"Which girl?" Melody followed her younger sister's gaze to the window and sighed. "Oh that's Ginny Weasley. She's head girl, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah. She shares a dorm with you, right? Do you know why she's sad?" Gypsy gazed at Melody hopefully, her big blue eyes pleading the answer to be yes. Unfortunately, Melody wasn't looking at her sister, but rather still staring at Ginny, a sympathetic look on her face. 

"Oh, Harry." She sighed softly, "What have you done to her?" She stared at her friend, deep in thought, when she was shaken suddenly.

"Melody! You know something. Tell me what you know." Gypsy had taken hold of her sister's robes and was pulling on them violently. Melody laughed at her sister's antics, and pushed her away, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Just don't do that again, okay?" Gypsy nodded and sat on the floor in front of her sister, like a toddler being told a story by an elderly relative. A few of Gypsy's other first year friends gathered around as well, each filled with curiosity as to their head girl's behavior.

"Right, do you all know about Harry Potter?" Melody asked softly, looking around the group.

Gypsy rolled her eyes impatiently. "Yes dear sister, we do. Everyone does."

"No need to be like that." Her sister snapped back. "A few of the muggle-borns might not." Again, Gypsy rolled her eyes and urged her sister to continue.

"Anyway, on with the story. Well, Ginny's older brother Ron, was Harry Potter's best friend. They did everything together. It was always those two and Hermione Granger, always getting into trouble. Apparently, the year before I came here, there was an incident involving a giant chessboard or something.

"Well, Ginny had a crush on him, ever since she first saw him get on the train the year before we started. And the summer after his and Ron's first year, he went to stay at Ron's house, where Ginny more than made her feelings clear. Harry, being the boy he is, didn't notice though. Then in our first year (Harry's second) there was the whole thing with the chamber of secrets. Do you remember me telling you about it?" Melody looked at her younger sister who nodded.

"Well, it turned out that Ginny was the one who opened it, because she had been under a spell that You-Know-Who had cast on her. We didn't know that of course, until our fifth year, when Ginny told us, but never mind about that. Anyway, You-Know-Who made her write her goodbye note, and led her to the chamber of secrets. Ron being the over-protective big brother, and Harry being the noble hero followed, and Harry ended up saving her life.

"Of course this just made Ginny's crush develop, but over the years she got better at hiding it. Soon it was only her, Hermione, me and Colin who knew it even existed, let along the extent of her feelings. By then, we were in fourth year, and Ron and Hermione had just become a couple. Harry had been feeling a bit left out, so he started to hang around with Ginny a lot more. Soon, they were almost inseparable. They were the best of friends, and you only ever saw one without the other during class." 

Melody sighed, and sat there for a minute, just remembering the times when Ginny was always seen with a smile on her face. She was interrupted by her sister asking, "Then what happened to make her so sad? If her and Harry Potter were best friends, something must have happened to make her act that way. How did things change?"

"It didn't at first." Melody replied. "It stayed that way right through our fourth and fifth year, but then last year, Harry started acting differently around her. He would avoid her whenever possible, and when he did speak to her, he would stutter and blush profusely. Harry had finally noticed that Ginny wasn't the same shy little girl he once knew, but an attractive friendly young woman who he loved very much.

"Ginny of course, remained oblivious to this fact, although the rest of the entire Gryffindor house seemed to know about it. She just thought that he was having problems with You-Know-Who again. She didn't find out in fact, until one evening just after Easter. 

"What happened?" asked Gypsy, eagerly. 

***************

_Harry and Ron stood in front of the fire, arguing. Hermione was in the library studying for the upcoming newts, and Ginny was at detention with Snape for an unfortunate incident involving canary creams. Harry was glad that Ginny wasn't there. He didn't want her to hear the conversation he was having with her brother right now._

"Harry, you have to tell her. It's killing you, keeping it inside." Ron yelled at his best friend.

"No Ron. I will not tell her. She doesn't need to know." Harry replied, just as loudly.

"Not need to know?" Ron asked, sarcastically. "Of course she needs to know. Everyone needs to know when someone loves them. And Ginny's loved you for ages. It's not like she's going to reject you. You don't need to be afraid of that!" 

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Harry's face was red with anger, and his emerald green eyes held a fury that Ron had never seen before.

"What is it then? You're afraid of commitment? You're afraid of getting hurt? You're afraid of her six older brothers?" Ron bellowed. "Because if you're not afraid of us now, you will be if you don't make a move soon. Can't you see you're hurting her, by acting like this? She's worried about you, thinks it something to do with Voldemort. She doesn't realize that the reason you are acting like a complete and utter prat is because you're in love with her."

"Don't you think I know that? But I can't do anything. Do you want to know why? Because I'm afraid that if I do do anything, then Voldemort will go after her. She's already suffered because of him; I don't want it to happen again. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that the girl I loved had died, just because she happened to be so bloody perfect that I loved her. I just don't want her to get hurt, any more than she has to. By not telling her I love her, I'm protecting her."

"Protecting me, Harry?" Ginny stood there by the portrait hole, hands on her hips, her eyes blazing. "Protecting me? I am seventeen years old now. I do not need protecting from anyone, Voldemort included. Yes I know what he's like, I've had him in me, remember? And I don't care whether he's after me or not. All I care about is that I love you, and that you feel the same way back. I want to be with you Harry, and I've waited for seven years. I don't want to wait any longer. Either you accept that, and let me be, or…" She let the option hang in the air.

"I can't let you get hurt, Gin." Harry said, as he hung his head, looking at the floor. "I couldn't stand it if you got hurt."

"Well it looks as if you've decided." And with that Ginny ran up to her dormitory, tears filling her eyes. Harry flopped down onto the nearby armchair and stared into the fire.

***************

"That's so sad!" Gypsy declared, tears filling her bright blue eyes. 

"Yeah, but there's more." Melody said, glancing once again, at her depressed red-headed friend.

Review if you want…….


	2. Promises

Author's note: Hey, Yeah, you're not imagining things. I did actually upload another chapter to this thing. I knew what I wanted to write, and I had dreamt it all many times, but each time I sat down at my computer to write, my fingers froze. It's a problem of mine. 

And just in case anyone is wondering, though probably not, at the moment my main focus is 'My favourite brother' which I am working to complete ASAP. My writer's block is present there too, but I have promised myself to get it finished by the end of June… Damm that gives me only 26 days… I have coursework due as well… Yikes… I'd better go…

Oh, just a quick moment. I'm in serious need of a beta, if anyone is interested. All you would have to do is encourage me (and at times metaphorically kick me up the backside) to complete my fics, and once it's finished, check through for any grammatical mistakes. Also help me with a few plot-holes that seem to crop up every now and then. Contact me via review (which I will reply to if asked) or email me at pudadingding@hotmail.com 

Dedication: To my reviewers, RogueAngel, Vicki, Hermione2, Tara, Nicola, Lucky aka Jessica, and Pestruska DYIT. Also to Laura for being my Melody, and to my cowardly Lion, even though you have no idea I even like you in that way, and will most likely never ever read this.

P.S…. Wow! That was a long A/N… I think that's my longest! And now finally, on with the story!

****

Against all odds

Promises

"What do you mean 'There's more…' " Gypsy looked at her sister curiously, as did the other first years that were listening in.

"I mean just that. There is more to her sadness. Do you want me to continue? It's getting quite late. You should start heading off to bed soon." Melody looked at the young students, concerned.

Gypsy made a face. "Well why don't you hurry up and tell us the rest of the story so that we can get to bed." The rest of the first years nodded in approval.

"Alright." Melody conceded, smiling. "Well, that happened just after Easter, it wasn't until June that they started talking again. If you can call it talking."

"What do you mean?" asked a dark-haired girl sitting on Gypsy's left.

"Well, it was because of circumstances. Harry was just about to go off and battle You-Know-Who. Ginny couldn't let him go without saying goodbye. Just in case…" Melody's voice gave a dry sob. "Just in case he never came back."

*****************

__

Ginny sat there on the stairs down from the girl's dormitory, thinking. She knew that Harry was about to go and fight Voldemort. 'It was time'. Those were his words. He'd said them just before he had disappeared up to his dormitory. He was just tying up all his loose ends. 'Just in case I don't come back.

What if Harry never came back? Ginny would never ever be able to see him again. Never be able to laugh with him, and see him smile. Never be able to scold him for teasing her brother and Hermione about their relationship. Never be able to run her fingers through his hair and gently stroke his cheek when he needs comforting after a bad nightmare. Never be able to hug him….

Ginny shook her head. The thought was too much to bear.

Then the room went silent. There he was, standing at the bottom of the stairs. His emerald green eyes looked surprisingly red and puffy. 'He's been crying!' Ginny realized. Harry raised his head, and just for a moment, made eyecontact with her. 

No words were said. They didn't need to be. It was obvious to everyone in the room, possibly the entire castle, of the feelings Harry and Ginny had for each other. Then with a slight nod of his head, Harry turned and began walking towards the portrait hole.

Suddenly, a soft voice, sweet and gentle, broke through the silence.

"How can I just let you walk away

Just let you leave without a trace"

*****************

"She was singing?" Gypsy asked increduously.

"Yup." Melody replied, with a soft smile at the crowd of first years. "I think it was a muggle song, I didn't recognise it, but she knew it obviously. I think Harry knew it too." 

"But why was she singing?" asked a blonde haired girl that Melody assumed to be Debra, from Gypsy's descriptions.

"To this day, I still don't know." 

*****************

"When I stand here taking every breath with you, 

You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me? 

When all I can do is watch you leave?

Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain

And even shared the tears

You're the only one who really knew me at all" 

Ginny continued to sing, and her voice became clearer and clearer as she did. Harry continued to walk, although it slowed considerably, and the look of pain on his face was matched by Ginny's alone.

"So take a look at me now 

Cause there's just an empty space 

And there's nothin left here to remind me 

Just the memory of your face 

Take a look at me now 

Cuz there's just an empty space

And you comin back to me is against all odds

And that's what I've gotta face "

By now, Harry had reached the portrait hole. However, rather than climbing through it and going to face his impending doom, he just stood there facing the wall. It seemed that he was fighting an internal battle over his two choices, and losing heavily both ways.

Ginny's voice was still filling the room, which was still filled with gryffindors, who were rivveted to the scene before them. All the focus was on Ginny and Harry, but surprisingly they didn't seem to realise anyone else was in the room. 

"I wish I could just make you turn around 

Turn around and see me cry

There's so much I need to say to you,

So many reasons why

You're the only one who really knew me at all"

It was then that Ginny's voice started to give way. Tears that had been threatening to fall for ages finally began their stream down her pale cheeks and with it, went the broken pieces of her heart.

" So take a look at me now

Coz there's just an empty space

And there's nothin left here to remind me 

Just the memory of your face 

Take a look at me now 

Coz there's just an empty space 

But to wait for you, is all I can do 

And that's what I gotta face"

Harry had, it seemed, made his decision, and in three long steps, had crossed the room and was now standing in front of Ginny. He reached out his hand and nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and out of her face. 

"Take a good look at me now

I'll still be standing there

And you comming back to me is against all odds 

And that's a chance I gotta take"

Ginny never got to finish her song, as Harry bent his head and gently placed his lips on hers. It wasn't a long kiss, or a passionate one. It was a kiss of complete and utter love, one that was only enhanced by the months (Or in Ginny's case, years) of longing that they had each suffered through. It was the kind of kiss that you will remember when you're old and grey.

Then, with tears still streaming down Ginny's cheeks, and Harry's eyes looking abnormally red as well, they slowly began the walk towards the portrait hole. Before Harry could climb through, Ginny pulled him into their second kiss. Their last kiss. 

"I want you to promise me that you'll come back," Ginny demanded. 

"Ginny… I… "

"Promise me!"

"I promise." Harry conceeded. He brushed another stray hair behind her ear, and wrapped her in a feirce hug. 

"I love you…" he whispered as he passed over the thresh-hold of Gryffindor Tower and began walking to his doom. 

"I love you too…." Ginny replied softly, before running up to her dorm and locking the door.

*****************

"But as you know, Harry Potter never did return from his battle against You-know-who. Dumbledore said that the most likely explanation was that when You-know-who was defeated, Harry went too. At first we didn't want to believe it, but the final battle was in june. It's been nearly four months now, and there's still been no sign of him." Melody finished with a sad sigh.

"And that's why she's so sad?" asked Gypsy.

"She hasn't smiled since June 30th." Melody replied, "The day Harry died."

The first years slowly began to trickle up to bed, and soon there were only a few sixth and seventh years left, some playing cards, others studying. Melody looked over to the window seat, expecting to see Ginny, but to her surprise it was occupied by a sixth year couple who were currently very focused on each other.

Melody wandered up to the dorm she shared with Ginny and a few others, hoping to find Ginny as one of the occupants. She was in luck…

Ginny was sat gazing out of the window, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up when Melody entered the room. "He promised me, Mel!" She sobbed before colappsing in Melody's open arms. "He promised me!" 

"I know Gin, I know." Melody replied, comfortingly as she gazed out of the window, and prayed against hope for Harry to be alright. For Ginny's sake, and everyone else…………

Well, there you have it. 74 days after uploading the first one, I've finally finished the second chapter. I have an idea that could finish it off… or I could leave it as it is. It's a happy ending, as a majority of my fics usually are, but I'm not too sure about uploading it. (And knowing me, I'll probably take about three months to write it anyway) 

Tell you what! If my reviews for this story go above twenty, I'll upload a third part. Hell, I may even finish my other stories. 


	3. Return

A/N: Over two year later.... I return! With the final chapter to this fic! Thank god! It may seem different from the first two but that's because after two years, my writing style has grown and developed. But it's still the same ending that I'd imagined when I first started out with this story. I'd like to thank Jorgie for emailing me and spurring me to finish off. If it wasn't for her, Ginny would still be in her dormitory crying.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Blah blah blah.

****

Against All Odds

Return

A few days later at the Halloween feast, Melody found herself sat between Gypsy and Ginny. The rain was pouring outside, but the many fires of the great hall kept everyone warm and unaware of what was going on outside.

Praying that Gypsy wouldn't question Ginny about the events of four months ago, for fear of upsetting the redhead again, Melody was pleasantly surprised when her sister's only form of questioning towards Ginny was 'Can you pass the potatoes?'

Once everyone was finished with the food and looked well sated, Dumbledore rose to his feet and the hall fell silent.

"As most of you know, on this day seventeen years ago, James and Lily Potter were killed while protecting their only son, so that he might continue to live. Theirs was not the only deaths of the long war against Lord Voldemort, many more had died before and many have died since. I would like to take this moment to remember the fallen, of both sides for no-one deserves to be thought ill of in death. To the fallen."

Melody lifted her goblet as did the rest of the school to echo his sentiments, Ginny beside her in tears whilst doing it.

Suddenly, in a manner that reminded more than a few muggleborns of Aragorn from the LotR trilogy and the older students of Professor Moody's dramatic entrance four years ago, the doors to the great hall slammed open, and a wet, shivering figure fell into the great hall. There was a collective gasp, and, out of habit, many wands pointed at the figure.

"Ginny!" the figure rasped, trying to sit up but struggling. "Ginny!" he tried again and managed to push some of his floppy dark hair from his face. A glimmer of recognition began to fall onto the people of the great hall.

The redhead in question who had remained silent and motionless throughout the whole debacle slowly stood up and started making her way towards the figure. There was a determined look on her face that hid most of the shock, although to those who knew her well it was still present.

She reached the figure and knelt down beside him, brushing back more hair from his face. Hazel brown met emerald green, as the two lovers were reunited. Ginny let out a sob and collapsed into Harry's arms, causing him to fall back again for he was still unstable.

"You came back! You came back!" Ginny repeated in between the tears of joy that streamed down her face.

"I promised I would." Harry replied, identical tears streaming down his own.

"You're here..." Ginny looked into his eyes again, her words almost a question, as if she was sure he would disappear at any moment.

"I'm here. And I don't ever want to leave you again. I love you." And Harry sealed his statement with a kiss.

All throughout, the other occupants of the hall had remained silent, but as the lovers lips locked, Gypsy squealed in delight and started clapping. Pretty soon the whole school was clapping, although the pair by the door remained oblivious.

"I do love a happy ending." Gypsy whispered happily to her elder sister "Don't you?"

"They deserve it!" said Melody, equally happy, as she watched Dumbledore leave his seat to go and greet Harry and hopefully direct him to the hospital wing.

Tada! Finally finished. Review if you want. I don't really care because I'm on such a high that it's ...... FINISHED!!!!!!!


End file.
